Coffee beverages having a thick, foamy layer called “crema” are becoming increasingly popular among coffee drinkers and aficionados. Resembling the head that one might find in a glass of stout, crema is full of rich aroma and leaves a lingering flavor. Typically, coffee beverages, such as espresso, which are brewed under high pressure (15-19 bar) will have a layer of crema. The crema traps the fine aromatics and the light gaseous flavors of the coffee which can be quite pleasing to the palate. Like a blanket, the crema retains the pleasant aromas and flavors which would otherwise quickly escape from the coffee beverage.
Those of ordinary skill in the art currently use high-pressure brewing methods and apparatuses to prepare coffee beverages with the desired layer of foam, froth, or crema. It is widely-accepted by those in the art that high bar pressure is essential for making good crema. A pressure of 15-19 bar is considered the optimum range, although some skilled in the art state that 9-11 bar is sufficient if the coffee beans have been ground correctly. Unfortunately, it thus follows that regular coffee, which is currently brewed by conventional methods and apparatuses without high pressure, lacks the desired layer of crema. What is needed in response to this unmet need for a low-pressure solution is a brewing filter apparatus that can provide foam, froth, or crema, particularly for coffee beverages, using low pressures.